


Hinata and (Two) Kageyama

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally having three days off practice, Hinata went for sleepover at Kageyama's house to do the very thing they had been dying to do for months. But when his boyfriend's door opened, Hinata was faced with two Kageyama glaring at each other. Would he still be up to become one with Kageyama when there were two of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata and (Two) Kageyama

The day in which Hinata was going to be one with Kageyama finally came.

Autumn had just started when Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei announced that there would be biannual check to their gym that weekend, spanning to Monday. That meant three days off practice. That meant Hinata could finally do that sleepover on Kageyama’s house and do the very thing that he had been dying to do since they started dating.

After their defeat from Aobajousai, Hinata didn’t go home to his own house. Instead, he went to Kageyama’s house, where they spent the entire evening in silence. But at night, Hinata sneaked up from his own guest futon to Kageyama’s bed, where Kageyama decided that it was acceptable for Hinata to stay there as he silently sobbed. Sometime that night, Kageyama hugged Hinata and they slept against each other, in tears.

In the morning, after awkward “good morning” and breakfast with Hinata’s favorite food, raw egg with rice, Kageyama mumbled, “Hey, does this mean we’re dating?”

Hinata gulped his food and blinked, “I guess…?”

Kageyama froze across the table, but then he smiled. Hinata swore he could feel the time stopped the moment Kageyama smiled, because his smile lit up his face instead of making him looks like murderer. Then a splash of red colors littered Kageyama’s cheek, and he bowed a little, still holding his chopstick and bowl.

“Well, then, Hinata, I am in your care from now.”

Hinata laughed from the other side of the table and bowed as well, “Please take care of me too, Kageyama!”

Hinata’s favorite part of dating Kageyama was that there wasn’t much difference with his life prior to doing it. They still raced to school, still being the amazing combo they were, and they still spent lunch together on the roof.

Some little changes happened and Hinata loved every single one of it. When they were away from their teammates past evening practice, Kageyama would look down at Hinata and mumbled, red to ears, “W-would you mind if I held your hand, Hinata?”

Hinata chuckled, “Absolutely not!”

It was a little hard to hold hand while Hinata wheeled his bicycle, but Hinata didn’t want it to end. Kageyama’s hand was big and slightly damp because of sweat, but even though its surface was covered in callouses, the way Kageyama held Hinata’s hand was so gentle that Hinata went all ‘pwaaah’. He wanted to scream his head off, but he also wanted to run to the nearest tower and shouted to the world about his love to Kageyama.

Months passed since Kageyama asked to hold his hand. They progressed to kiss, then kisses with tongues, and then business got down to under their waists.

They had spent a ridiculous amount of time, both together and alone, to research about how two guys screw. In the end, Kageyama had his usual confidence that he could do it just fine while Hinata freaked out a little. But when they kissed and touched again, Hinata went all ‘gwaaah’ and he ended up muttering to Kageyama after, when their foreheads touching each other.

“I… I think I want to do it with you.”

Kageyama breathed and rubbed the end of Hinata’s lips from drool and smiled, “Okay. Let’s find good time to do it, because we still have to practice.”

Hinata nodded and kissed Kageyama again, suddenly wanting to do it more than ever.

So when the three days off practice came, Hinata woke up extra early before taking the first bus to Kageyama’s house. He waved goodbye to his mother and Natsu after accepting the special curry that his mother made for Kageyama.

Hinata was giddy all the way to Kageyama’s house. He would run as fast as possible from the bus stop if only he didn’t bring his mother’s special curry.

It was only a little past seven in the morning when Hinata knocked Kageyama’s door. Kageyama’s parents were away, Hinata noted from the absence of two cars belong to Kageyama’s parents—he had met them three times, in which they seemed to be absolutely cool that their only son was dating another boy—and knocked the door again, impatiently.

“Kageyama!” called Hinata.

The morning was silent, so silent that Hinata could hear steps on stairs. Hinata had did this a thousand times and he was sure he wasn’t imagining it when he heard two people walking down the stairs instead of one.

Then the door opened and Hinata dropped the curry box.

Behind the opened door stood two Kageyama, one in his PE ivory sweater, the other one on plain black T-shirt.

“Hinata!” they said at the same time, before glaring at each other.

Hinata rubbed his eyes and blinked, “Kage… yama?”

“I’m Kageyama!” they said again, exactly at the same tempo.

The Ivory Kageyama sighed, “I don’t know what happened, but when I woke up he was already there.”

“You speak a lot for a fake person,” the Black Kageyama sneered, his hands on his hips. “I’m Kageyama.”

“Well, I’m Kageyama too,” the Ivory Kageyama grunted.

Hinata took his curry box and lifted it, “Why don’t we get in? I have curry we can have for breakfast. Also, it’s a little cold out here.”

“Yes, Hinata!” chorused two Kageyama, beaming at Hinata.

Hinata raised his eyebrows. Maybe having two Kageyama somehow wasn’t too bad.

*)*

Actually, having two Kageyama was still pretty bad. When Hinata opened the curry box, he just realized he only brought two portions, one for Kageyama and the other for him. They ended up splitting the portion to three then had three cups of tea before they sat down at the living room.

The Ivory Kageyama seemed much more confused than the Black Kageyama. Black Kageyama grinned at Hinata and spoke so casually, “Well, let’s go to my bedroom so I can prepare you.”

Hinata blushed, but not for long, because Ivory Kageyama grabbed Black Kageyama’s collar, “Why you! Who said you asshole can go have sex with Hinata however you ant to?”

“But I am you,” Black Kageyama pouted. “If I had sex with Hinata, wouldn’t it be the same as you have sex with Hinata too?”

Ivory Kageyama seemed to take direct hit of that question, “It’s not wrong, but…”

“But?” Black Kageyama raised his eyebrows. “I don’t think Hinata would mind. He came today for sleeping with me, right? Hey, Hinata, do you mind?”

Hinata shook his head. He might be enjoying too much seeing two Kageyama against each other.

“If you two had sex, what am I supposed to then? Just watch?” grumbled Ivory Kageyama, making a good point.

Black Kageyama sighed, “Didn’t we read a little about threesome?”

Ivory Kageyama blushed a little, “Yes, but not much! I don’t want to do it with someone else than Hinata and you know that!”

Black Kageyama chuckled, “Of course I know that. But now since there are two of us and one Hinata, isn’t this like a good chance to try threesome?”

Ivory Kageyama glanced at Hinata and gulped, very slowly and very visibly, “Alright.”

It was both nightmare and dream comes true for Hinata when two Kageyama walked towards him, looming with his great height while Hinata still sat on the sofa.

“U-um…” he looked up, sweating profusely. “Should I take a shower first or something?”

Ivory Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s left hand and Black Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s right hand.

“Do you think we can hold back any longer?” they pouted together, before glaring at each other again. “Hinata, we want to have you so much right now.”

To this, Hinata finally sighed, “Okay.”

But when Ivory Kageyama grabbed his shoulder and Black Kageyama lifted his legs, Hinata started to feel like he was about to be kidnapped—like nasty things were going to happen to him.

He was practically trembling when they were finally on Kageyama’s bed. Hinata was on his back, while his head against Ivory Kageyama’s lap and Black Kageyama was sitting between his spread legs.

Hinata panted. He could feel himself half-hard underneath his pants, even though they didn’t even kiss yet.

“K-Kageyama…” Hinata squirmed.

Ivory Kageyama leant down and kiss Hinata, stroking Hinata’s cheeks with his fingers as he did. Hinata closed his eyes and moaned to Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama still tasted a little like tea, but his mouth was warm and his tongue felt amazingly wet and tasty inside of Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata lifted his arms to reach for Ivory Kageyama, but then he froze when he realized someone was stripping his pants.

“W-wait!” he broke the kiss and looked to Black Kageyama pulling his pants down with a hungry, triumphant look on his face.

“Why wait? Isn’t this why you come here today, Hinata?” he grinned, before landed small kisses to Hinata’s right foot.

Hinata shuddered, “B-but…”

“Don’t worry,” Ivory Kageyama smiled, leaning down to kiss Hinata again. “We’ll make you feel good,” he kissed Hinata’s forehead.

So Hinata nodded. He swallowed really hard before letting Ivory Kageyama kissed him, this time pressing Hinata’s wrists down. Black Kageyama had stripped Hinata’s pants and was now trailing kisses from Hinata’s foot to his right thigh. Hinata shuddered and moaned harder to Ivory Kageyama’s mouth and his hips bucked in anticipation.

Sometime after that, Ivory Kageyama’s tongue was inside him once again and Black Kageyama had buried his face on Hinata’s crotch, stroking and licking with unimaginable force that Hinata yelped into Ivory Kageyama’s mouth.

When Black Kageyama gripped him and stroked the underside of his hardness, Hinata grabbed Ivory Kageyama shoulders and sobbed in relief as he came, his whole body jolted in pleasure.

“You’re awfully fast today, Hinata,” Black Kageyama raised his head, the trace of Hinata’s come dripped from the corner of his lips.

Ivory Kageyama stroked Hinata’s hair gently, “Hey, don’t be so mean to him. Hinata, do you think you can still go?”

Hinata was still high from pleasure, but he nodded hazily. He already knew since the beginning that they wouldn’t screw like normal people screw—however that was—because they were both athletes with extra stamina and force.

“Here, let me switch position with you,” Ivory Kageyama slowly rested Hinata’s head on the bed. “I’ll prepare him for us.”

Black Kageyama rustled and sat where Ivory Kageyama sat, slowly pulling Hinata’s shirt up, his large, calloused palm stroking Hinata’s stomach.

Ivory Kageyama spread Hinata’s legs and Hinata had found energy to squirm again in anticipation. Black Kageyama had slipped his hands underneath Hinata’s shirt and found the orange-haired’s nipples.

“Nnnn!” Hinata had to bit into his palm when Black Kageyama stroked his chest. He kept doing it and Hinata felt like could come again just from that. But when he opened his mouth to protest, Ivory Kageyama lifted his hips and started kneading Hinata’s bottoms.

The absolute starving look Ivory Kageyama gave Hinata made Hinata shuddered.

“Hey, don’t forget about me,” Black Kageyama grumbled, now pinching Hinata’s nipples. Hinata jerked and moaned, stimulated from his chest as another set of fingers inched closer to his hole.

Somewhere on the back on his cloudy mind, Hinata could feel like this would be an extremely long and pleasurable day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the 'plot' tag mislead you a little.
> 
> Also, I'm just... sorry for whatever is this. (╯°□°)╯( ┻━┻
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
